That Hurts Me
by R2 Cho Twin
Summary: Sungmin akan menunggu mu Kyuhyun ah


Annyeong Saya kembali, Mianhae belum bisa lanjut FF Hope Is a Dream That Never Sleeps ^^ saya malah bawa FF Gaje ini, -sigh- sebelum baca saya berterima kasih karena membaca FanFiction ini *Bow* dan terima kasih untuk Seseorang smiles*, ngaco maklum bikin-nya dari jam 11 sampai jam 1 malam, ga ada waktu lagi besok harus kesekolah ^^ EYD tidak beraturan :p, Typo bertebaran.

Author: Harukichi Arishima a.k.a Riska Sri Rahayu (Cho)

Ranting: T

Genre: Angst, Hurts, Romantic

**That Hurts Me **

**KyuMin (KyuhyunxSungmin)**

**Riska Sri Rahayu Present ^^**

Cinta? Apa itu cinta? Sebuah perasaan yang muncul begitu saja tapi pada akhir-nya sangat sulit di lupakan. Datang dengan mudah tapi mengapa pergi tidak semudah datang-nya cinta? Sulit untuk menutup rasa cinta itu. Sulit amat sangat sulit, cemburu? Siapa yang tidak cemburu saat seseorang yang kita cinta membicarakan orang lain selain diri-nya? Tapi apa inilah diri seorang Lee Sungmin, yang selalu tegar dan selalu menutupi semua rasa di hati-nya. Kyuhyun telah menggoreskan luka cukup banyak di hati-nya.

"Sungmin _Hyung_"

Sungmin, membalikan tubuh-nya menatap seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang amat ia cintai, seseorang yang memberikan kebahagian dan juga kepedihan di hati-nya.

"_Nae,_ Kyu" Sungmin tersenyum sangat manis, saat Kyuhyun memanggil nama-nya.

"Sedang apa kau disini, _Hyung?_" tanya Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun berjalan menghampiri Sungmin dan berdiri di samping-nya.

"Aku hanya sedang hanya menatap beberapa bintang yang sedang bersembunyi di balik awan mendung" jawab Sungmin, mata indah yang hanya di miliki Lee Sungmin menatap langit yang mendung, langit malam memang menyenangkan dan dapat di pandang dengan senang hati, tidak seperti langit siang yang kadang cahaya matahari akan masuk ke dalam mata-nya. Seperti hati-nya senang bersama Kyuhyun tapi kadang Kyuhyun menyakiti hati-nya tampa sadar, atau mungkin sadar. Itulah seorang –Cho Kyuhyun-

"Lebih baik kau menatap ku, _Hyung_" ujar Kyuhyun, Sungmin dengan _Reflek_ menatap dalam mata Kyuhyun, mata yang membuat Sungmin terhanyut dan jatuh ke dalam pelukan seorang yang _Still Remember someone_, masih mempunyai rasa suka –Mungkin- pada seseorang.

"Aku selalu melihat mu, Kyu" balas Sungmin, Sungmin menyadarkan kepala-nya di bahu Kyuhyun, menutup kedua mata-nya mencoba menahan dan gejolak yang ada di hati-nya, menekan dan membuat rasa sakit di dalam hati kecil-nya, hati yang Kyuhyun ambil lalu di sakiti.

"Eh? Benarkah?" tanya Kyuhyun, Sungmin mengangguk-kan kepala-nya, memeluk pinggang Kyuhyun dengan erat, Sungmin takut, takut cinta-nya akan hilang dan pergi.

"_Bahkan kau pun tidak pernah, menyadari-nya_" hati Sungmin berbicara, saat dua kata yang Kyuhyun ucapkan, hati-nya seakan-akan tertimpa beban berat, sesak tentu saja.

"_Ini sakit_"

Kyuhyun, tersenyum lalu menarik Sungmin kedalam pelukan hangat-nya, dan itu membuat hati Sungmin teduh dan tiba-tiba rasa sakit itu hilang.

"Aku mencintai mu, _Hyung_" ujar Kyuhyun, mencium puncuk kepala Sungmin, Sungmin tersenyum lalu kedua tangan-nya mencengkram punggung Kyuhyun kuat, hati-nya menjerit sakit.

Tidak Sungmin tidak ingin kata-kata itu, kata-kata yang Sungmin yakin bukan dari hati seorang Cho Kyuhyun, Sungmin benci itu, benci ketika hati-nya di permainkan.

"Aku juga mencintai mu" Sungmin mengatakan dengan tulus dari hati-nya, hati-nya bergetar saat kata-kata cinta ia lontarkan.

"Baiklah _Bunny_ Mingku, sekarang kita masuk ke kamar, angin malam tidak baik untuk mu" ucap Kyuhyun, ia melepaskan pelukan-nya lalu menautkan jari-jarinya dengan jari-jari Sungmin.

"Baiklah Kyuhyunnie" balas Sungmin, dengan senyuman _Aegyo-_nya yang membuat siapa saja yang melihat-nya akan terpesona, terpesona dengan pesona Lee Sungmin.

**0o0**

Kyuhyun terdiam saat ada di samping Sungmin, Kyuhyun menutup kedua mata-nya. Sungmin mencoba menahan perasaan-nya saat ini, saat melihat _NamjaChingu_-nya tengah mencoba menahan sesuatu.

"Apa yang terjadi, Kyu?" tanya Sungmin, Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan yang sangat kacaw, Sungmin tahu Kyuhyun sekarang yang ada di hadapan-nya tengah terluka. Lihat saja, botol-botol soju berserakan di lantai. –Kyuhyun minum-

"Apa kau ingin minum dengan ku, _Hyung"_ tanya Kyuhyun, Sungmin menggelengkan kepala-nya. Lalu dengan segera Sungmin duduk di hadapan Kyuhyun. Rasa lelah yang Sungmin rasakan setelah siaran radio Sukira, tiba-tiba lenyap sekarang rasa lelah itu berubah menjadi rasa Khawatir.

"Tidak Kyu, aku sedang lelah" balas Sungmin, Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun yang tengah terus meneguk minuman yang membuat seseorang yang meminum-nya tentu saja akan mabuk.

Sungmin terus menatap Kyuhyun, Sungmin tahu kenapa Kyuhyun berbuat seperti ini. Berbuat hal yang membuat Sungmin Khawatir. Ini bukan karena Sungmin ataupun yang lain, Sungmin tahu hanya satu penyebab Kyuhyun bersikap ini, walau harus Sungmin akui itu sangat menyakitkan, menyakitkan hati-nya. Kyuhyun _Still remember someone_. Sungmin mencoba bersabar, ia tetap tersenyum walau berulang kali Kyuhyun menyakiti-nya. Sungmin menghela nafas lelah? Siapa yang tidak lelah jika seperti ini? Tapi Sungmin adalah orang yang selalu memaafkan, tersakiti tapi lihat lah senyuman-nya seolah berkata tidak apa-apa.

"Apa karena, dia?" tanya Sungmin, Kyuhyun menghentikan kegiatan-nya dan menatap Sungmin, menatap mata yang akan mengelurkan air mata saat Kyuhyun tidak ada.

Kyuhyun, mengangguk lalu meminum kembali Soju-nya, Sungmin menahan dan menekan dalam rasa sakit di hati-nya. Tanga-nya mengepal dan dengan kuat Sungmin menggigit bibir bawah-nya, mencoba menahan air mata yang akan terlihat konyol jika keluar hanya karena ia tidak bisa bertahan.

"Melupakan seseorang itu memang sulit dan lama, aku harap kau bisa berubah dan kembali tersenyum melupakan rasa itu dan ku mohon berikan rasa itu padaku" Sungmin berbisik pelan agar Kyuhyun tidak pernah mendengar dan merasakan rasa sakit di hati-nya.

"Aku ingin tidur, jangan tidur malam-malam Kyu" ujar Sungmin, Sungmin melangkahkan kaki-nya menuju tempat tidur-nya dan merebahkan tubuh-nya.

Tubuh-nya begitu lelah tapi tidak selelah hati-nya saat ini.

Satu tetes mutiara bening jatuh meluncur di pipi _Chubb_y Sungmin, dengan tersenyum dan meyakinkan hati-nya Sungmin menyeka air mata itu, air mata yang tidak pernah di lihat oleh Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menarik selimbut-nya lalu mencoba menutup mata-nya, tertidur adalah satu hal yang bisa menghilangkan rasa sakit-nya walau hanya sementara, apa jika Sungmin tertidur untuk selama-nya rasa sakit itu akan hilang? Tidak-tidak Sungmin bukan orang yang berpikir pendek.

"_Yuri_" satu nama yang sempat Sungmin ucapkan sebelum ia memejamkan mata-nya, Yuri siapa dia? Dia seseorang yang sampai sekarang Kyuhyun ingat dalam hati-nya dan pikiran Kyuhyun. Sulit untuk dihapus tentu Sungmin tahu itu, karena Sungmin mengerti arti cinta yang sesungguh-nya.

Kyuhyun _Still Remember Yuri_, satu kenyataan yang membuat hati Sungmin saat ini tidak bukan saat ini tapi sejak dulu dua bulang yang lalu –Mungkin-.

**That Hurts Me**

Sungmin menghela nafas panjang, sekarang saat ini tidak ada yang tahu perasaan-nya, tentu saja Sungmin orang yang tertutup dengan perasaan-nya, kenapa seperti itu Sungmin? kau benar-benar melukai hati mu sendiri.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Min?" tanya Leeteuk, Sungmin tersenyum lalu mengangguk dengan imut-nya.

"Syukurlah, aku lihat dari tadi kau hanya berdiam diri, ada masalah? Mau kau ceritakan?" Leeteuk memegang kening Sungmin dan tersenyum saat permukaan kulit punggung tangan-nya bersentuhan dengan kulit kening Sungmin.

"Aku baik-baik saja _Hyung_, tidak perlu ada yang di cemaskan. Aku juga tidak mempunyai masalah, _Hyung_ sok tahu" ujar Sungmin, menepis lembut tangan Leeteuk.

"Kau manis sekali, Min. baiklah Min ayo kita pergi yang lain sudah menunggu" ucap Leeteuk, Sungmin mengangguk lalu senyuman itu memudar saat Leeteuk sudah tidak ada di hadapan-nya, Sungmin meminum air putih dan segera pergi meninggalkan Drum, menuju yang lain.

.

.

.

"Sungmin _Hyung_, _saranghae"_ ujar Kyuhyun, memeluk erat tubuh Sungmin, Sungmin terdiam ia tahu maksdu Kyuhyun, tentu saja memang Sungmin itu bodoh atau pikir Kyuhyun Sungmin itu mudah di kelabui, kenapa Kyuhyun mengatakan hal itu di depan banyak Member Super Junior dan satu kali lagi Kyuhyun mengoreskan luka di hati Sungmin.

Sungmin mengerti, lihatlah di depan-nya ada siapa. Seseorang yang masih Kyuhyun ingat.

Sungmin diam, tak membalas ucapan dan pelukan Kyuhyun, Sungmin mencoba untuk menenangkan hati-nya ia mencoba mengerti melupakan seseorang memang Sulit dan tidak mudah.

Sungmin menutup kedua mata-nya dengan perlahan ia membalas pelukan Kyuhyun, dan mecoba membalas ucapan Kyuhyun.

"_Nado saranghae_, Kyu" akhir-nya kata-kata yang tulus dari hati Sungmin terucap, kembali dan kembali Kyuhyun melukai hati Sungmin.

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukan-nya, menatap Sungmin dan dengan segera ia mencium bibir milik Sungmin yang berbentuk M, yang membuat siapa saja ingin mencium-nya *termaksud saya hahaha*

Member Super Junior hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala mereka, Couple yang satu ini memang suka sekali bermain di belakang panggung terbukti bukan?

Kyuhyun melepaskan ciuman-nya, menatap wajah Sungmin kedua mata Sungmin tertutup, mencoba membenam rasa sakit di hati-nya, keraguan dan tidak kepercayaan di hati-nya.

Hati-nya memberontak, memberontak ia ingin sekali menangis saat ini tapi Sungmin, seorang _namja_ yang tidak mudah menangis karena ia tidak ingin orang lain tahu tentang perasaan-nya.

**0o0**

Sungmin terdiam selintas satu kata dalam pikiran-nya saat ini adalah **Sandaran**.

Kyuhyun selalu menceritakan kesedihan-nya tentanf seseorang yang ia masih ingat dan sulit untuk di lupakan Kyuhyun, Sungmin mengerti ia mengerti, walau hati-nya tersakiti tapi asalkan Kyuhyun bahagia maka Sungmin bahagia.

Saat Kyuhyun sibuk dengan urusan-nya, walau Sungmin tahu urusan apa itu urusan yang sama sekali Sungmin tidak ingin ketahui, Sungmin mengerti, mengerti sang pujaan hati-nya.

Saat Kyuhyun, memikirkan orang itu, Sungmin menghela nafas dan hati-nya pun berkata 'Aku mengerti', Sungmin mengerti sangat mengerti hati Kyuhyun.

Saat Kyuhyun, tidak tahu perasaan-nya Sungmin mengerti Sungmin sungguh mengerti tentang ini karena Kyuhyun tidak pernah mencintai-nya, memikirkan –nya, melihat-nya, menyadari kehadiran-nya saja Kyuhyun tidak pernah, Sungmin mengerti itu Kyuhyun-ah.

Saat Kyuhyun, menangis karena dia, Sungmin mengerti karena Kyuhyun mencintai dia bukan diri-nya, Sungmin mengerti dirinya hanya sebuah parasit yang kadang di butuhkan dan menjadi sandaran lalu di buang, tentang itu Sungmin **Mengerti**. Karena hanya diri-nya lah yang mencintai Kyuhyun.

**Mengerti**, Sungmin selalu mengerti Kyuhyun.

Tetapi selintas kata **Menghilang** dari pikiran Sungmin tiba-tiba membuat hati-nya terasa tergores kembali, belati menusuk ulu hati-nya sangat dalam. Apa dengan menghilang Kyuhyun dapat mengerti diri-nya? Pikiran Sungmin mulai pendek karena rasa sakit.

**That Hurts Me **

Lama cukup lama, Sungmin rasa Kyuhyun mulai berubah dan melupakan 'Dia' tapi semua-nya salah.

Sudah cukup kesabaran Sungmin, Sungmin sudah tidak tahan lagi, ia benci ke adaan Kyuhyun saat ini.

Hati Sungmin kembali sakit, tapi sakit hati-nya tidak dapat tertahan lagi lihatlah, baiklah Cho Kyuhyun mungkin ini saat-nya Sungmin benar-benar akan pergi.

"Kau kenapa, Kyu? Apa sedang sakit hati? Oleh siapa?" tanya Sungmin, jantung-nya berpacu kencang ia takut Kyuhyun menunjuk orang itu.

"Oleh Yuri" tidak, Sungmin menghela nafas lalu mencoba menahan perasaan-nya.

Baiklah, Sungmin manusia dan ia punya perasaan, ia mempunyai kesabaran tapi Kyuhyun benar-benar mengecewakan-nya, mengecewakan Sungmin.

Sungmin terdiam, lalu mata-nya menatap Kyuhyun dengan penuh keyakinan walau hati tersakiti Sungmin yakin ia tidak boleh seperti ini.

Dengan hati yang pertahanan-nya runtuh, yang Sungmin buat dengan kokoh kini runtuh dengan sekuat tenaga dan menahan tangis.

"Kau masih menyayangi-nya" ujar Sungmin pelan, Kyuhyun menganggkat kepala-nya lalu menatap Sungmin yang tengah tersenyum manis di hadapan-nya senyuman manis yang penuh luka karena **KAU **Cho Kyuhyun.

Sungmin, meninggalkan Kyuhyun, ia masuk kedalam kamar, dengan langkah yang cepat Sungmin menuju tempat tidur-nya, membenamkan wajah-nya di atas bantal milik-nya.

Kyuhyun dengan segera menyusul Sungmin, menatap Sungmin yang kini tengah menutup wajah-nya dengan bantal.

Hening tidak ada yang bicara sehingga suara Bass milik Kyuhyun, yang memulai menghilangkan keheningan, yang menurut Kyuhyun sangat tidak nyaman.

"Kau marah pada, ku?" tanya Kyuhyun, kalian berpikir tidak? Betapa tidak peka-nya seorang Cho Kyuhyun terhadap perasaan seseorang, pertanyaan yang sangat polos.

Hening kembali.

"Aku tidak pernah bisa marah pada mu, tapi hanya sedikit kecewa" balas Sungmin, dengan suara parau. Betapa ia terluka saat ini.

"Kecewa? Wae?" tanya Kyuhyun, apa yang kalian rasakan sekarang? Dengan mudah-nya pertanyaan itu meluncur dari bibir Kyuhyun.-_-.

Sungmin tidak menjawab, Sungmin mencoba untuk memberi Kyuhyun waktu untuk berpikir dan pada akhir-nya suatu kata-kata yang sangat Sungmin kenal meluncur dari mulut Kyuhyun.

"Umin.. _Saranghae_"

Hening

Sungmin menduduk-kan posisi-nya menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan yang tidak pernah Sungmin tunjukan pada Kyuhyun.

"Kau tidak pernah berubah, saat kau bercerita tentang dia aku mengerti, aku mengerti melupakan seseorang memang sulit tetapi ketikan aku hilang aku harap kau mengerti. Aku harap selama ini aku bisa membantu mu, tapi aku rasa semua-nya sia-sia. Aku lelah" ucap Sungmin, Runtuh sudah tembok itu benar-benar runtuh semua perasaan-nya sudah tercampur aduk di dalam hati-nya, Kyuhyun benar-benar membuat Sungmin kehilangan kendali oleh perasaan-nya.

"Jangan hilang, jangan pernah hilang" ucap Kyuhyun, Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun dengan kedua mata yang sebentar lagi air mata akan turun dari mata indah-nya dan membasahi kedua pipi _Chubby_-nya.

"Maafkan aku, aku memang tidak berguna langkah demia langkah aku sudah lewati aku sudah melupaka-nya. Tapi kenapa kau pergi begitu saja? Kenapa kau ingin hilang? KENAPA?" ujar Kyuhyun, ada sedikit rasa tidak rela saat Sungmin mengatakan akan hilang dari-nya.

"Aku bertanya pada mu Kyuhyun, 'Kenapa apa kau sakit hati? Oleh siapa kau sakit hati?'. Tapi dengan mudah-nya tampa kau pikir perasaan ku kau Tunjuk dia. Apa itu mencerminkan kau sudah melupaka-nya?" balas Sungmin, dada-nya naik turun rasa perih yang selalu ia pendam selama ini. Selama bersama Kyuhyun. Rasa perih yang kini sudah menjalar seluruh tubuh-nya.

"Kau belum tahu, karena aku belum menceritakan-nya" ucap Kyuhyun, mencoba memeluk Sungmin tapi dengan cepat Sungmin menepis tangan Kyuhyun.

"Lalu apa aku harus mendengar-nya?. Kyuhyun-ssi aku bukan sandaran mu" balas Sungmin, Sungmin menatap tajam Kyuhyun, menatap kekasi-nya itu.

"AKU MENCINTAI MU LEE SUNGMIN! AKU BENAR-BENAR MENCINTAI MU! Aku berhubungan dengan mu bukan hanya sekedar menceritakan semua ke sedihan ku. aku tenang saat bersama mu, saat di samping mu aku merasa semua-nya menjadi menyenangkan, terserah kau mau menganggap ku apa. Sekarang saat-nya aku mengakui semua karena akumencintai mu" jelas Kyuhyun, air mata-nya turun membasahi pipi tirus Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun benar-benar mencintai-nya?

"Sungguh?" ujar Sungmin, menyesal. Kenapa harus menyesal? Bukankah harus-nya Kyuhyun yang seperti ini. Sungmin pikiran mu terlalu polos. Ini terlalu bodoh Sungmin.

"Kau tahu sekarang aku menangis? Harus menyimpan pedih di saat orang yang benar-benar ku sayangi pergi untuk kedua kali? Benar-benar pahit. Di saat aku menyanggi apa dia harus pergi sekarang? –sigh- ini sudah takdir ku seperti ini, Min"

"Maafkan aku, Kyu" tiga kata meluncur di mulut Sungmin, dan membuat Kyuhyun menghela nafas lega.

"Anio, aku yang salah aku benar-benar salah" balas Kyuhyun, memeluk tubuh Sungmin.

"Maafkan aku Kyu, maaf aku memang egois aku membendam semua masalah, keraguan dan tidak kepercayaan pada mu maafkan aku" ujar Sungmin, membalas pelukan Kyuhyun.

"Anio. Kau tidak pernah salah" balas Kyuhyun.

"Tidak, disini kita yang salah" ujar Sungmin, semakin erat memeluk Kyuhyun.

"Jika kau mempunyai masalah, kecewa atau marah katakan pada ku, Min. aku mencintai mu. _Saranghae_" ucap Kyuhyun mencium lembut puncuk kepala Sungmin.

"Nae, _nado saranghae_ Kyu"

**0o0**

"Bolehkah, aku tahu alasan kau sakit hati oleh dia, Kyu?" tanya Sungmin, Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin lalu menggelengkan kepala-nya, jawaban-nya tidak.

Sungmin mem_Pouts_-kan bibir-nya menatap Kyuhyun tidak suka.

"Katakan pada ku, Kyu" ujar Sungmin dengan manja-nya ia memeluk Kyuhyun.

"Karena aku selalu bersikap seolah aku sudah melupakan-nya di hadapan-nya, tapi pada nyata-nya aku belum melupakan-nya. Dan bodoh-nya lagi aku mau berkomunikasi dengan-nya" jawab Kyuhyun, sedikit hanya sedikit rasa sakit yang Sungmin rasakan. **That Word That Hurts Me**

"_boku ga ittai desu_" ucap Sungmin pelan, tapi Sungmin mengucapkan itu tepat di telinga Kyuhyun, dan Kyuhyun dapat mendengar-nya.

Sungmin tidak tahu apa isi hati Kyuhyun tapi Sungmin tetap bertahan dan percaya. Jika Kyuhyun belum melupakan-nya Sungmin akan benar-bener Mengerti.

Sungmin tersenyum sangat manis, ia mengerti jika ia merasa tersakiti oleh Kyuhyun, maka Sungmin akan mengatakan-nya tidak ada rasa yang terpendam di dalam hati Sungmin.

Sungmin akan menunggu, Menunggu hati Kyuhyun untuk diri-nya walau itu lama sekali pun hingga hati-nya benar-benar lelah dan Kyuhyun tidak pernah membuka hati-nya untuk Sungmin. maka Sungmin bersungguh-sungguh _Say Good Bye_ ke pada Kyuhyun, dan mencari cinta baru. Sungmin mengerti melupakan seseorang butuh waktu yang cukup lama seperti ia melupakan seseorang, seseorang yang sama persis seperti Kyuhyun dan kini seseorang itu sudah bahagia, Sungmin bisa melupakan seseorang itu tapi seseorang itu adalah hal yang berharga dalam hidup Sungmin saat dulu, dan kini ia mengenang-nya dalam hati-nya. Karena Sungmin percaya Kyuhyun akan melupakan orang itu, karena Sungmin percaya hati manusia tidak pernah ada yang abadi. Seperti hati-nya yang selalu tegar tapi lama dan semakin lama hati-nya berubah lemah karena Cinta.

Menunggu kata-kata Kyuhyun, bahwa ia sudah melupakan orang itu. _Still Remember Someone._

Dan selalu berharap karena Harapan adalah sebuah mimpi yang tidak pernah tidur.

Kyuhyun, Sungmin akan menunggu mu jangan pernah membohongi-nya karena kau akan kehilangan kepecayaan dari-nya.

Kyuhyun, Sungmin akan mengatakan hal yang ia rasakan sakit kepada mu jadi jangan pernah meninggalkan-nya, karena Sungmin mencintai mu.

Kyuhyun, Sungmin yakin hati mu akan berubah walau lama tapi Sungmin yakin itu akan terjadi suatu hari nanti, karena Sungmin menyayangi mu.

Kyuhyun, jangan pernah membuat hati Sungmin berubah karena ia akan meningglakan mu, coba lah mengerti walau itu sulit.

Sungmin akan berusaha, Kyuhyun-ah.

**FIN**

Sialahkan mau komen apa? Gaje? Wkwkwk iya :D ga ada Sequel. gantung? Maaf inilah kisah-nya mau gimana lagi. Komen pleas oke ^^ aku sayang kalian 3

_"boku ga ittai desu"_: That Hurts Me

Thanks To : U-Kiss- Remember,U-kiss A Shared Dream, U-kiss-Take me Away, U-Kiss- The Word Hurts Me, U-kiss -03:30,Super Junior-In My Dream, Super Junior-Hate u Love u, and Supercell-Utakata Hanabi.


End file.
